


Let the Rain Fall Down

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Derek is a Softie, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles thinks the rain has ruined his day with Derek. Derek shows Stiles otherwise with tea and lots of cuddling.





	Let the Rain Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just something nice and short. Title is from Come Clean by Hillary Duff, because why not?  
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own

It was supposed to a nice day. Stiles and Derek had plans to go out to the park for a picnic. It had taken a lot of convincing for Derek to even agree to go in the first place so Stiles feels perfectly justified in being a little upset when he looks outside to the perfectly nice day ruined. 

"I can't believe it's raining." Stiles complains, watching the rain crash down outside, a pout on his face.

"I like it." Derek says, joining Stiles by the window

"Because it's dark and broody like you?" Stiles asks, with a cheeky smile.

Derek rolls his eyes, his lips quirking slightly "No. Because everything else gets quiet. The only sound is the rain. It's sort of peaceful."

Stiles smiles softly, wrapping an arm around Derek "I guess I can see that."

“Plus,” Derek says, pulling Stiles against him, resting his head on top of Stiles’ “It’s a perfect excuse to stay inside, wrap ourselves in blankets, and ignore the rest of the world.”

“Do you really need an excuse for that?”

Derek smiles into Stiles’ hair “No. But I do plan use this rain to my advantage.”

Stiles pulls back to look at Derek, his eyes crinkled in laughter “And how do you plan to do that?”

Derek just winks and leaves Stiles standing there confused as he walks into the kitchen. Stiles follows close behind, curious about what Derek could be up to. Derek starts pulling things out of cabinets, turning to look at Stiles once he’s done. “Why don’t you go get some extra blankets and pillows out of the closet and put them on the couch? And move the table out of the way if you can. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Stiles just shrugs and does as Derek’s asks, grabbing as many blankets and pillows as he can carry and bringing them over to the couch. He stumbles a few times, because he stacks them too high in his determination to make one trip. He manages to make it to the couch without falling or dropping anything so he counts that as a win. He pushes the table off to the side like Derek asked before sitting down on the couch to wait for Derek. Derek walks into the room a few minutes later with two steaming mugs in his hands. He sets them down on the table before taking the blankets and pillows and arranging them on the floor, the pillows stacked in front of the couch and the blankets in layers in front of them. 

After he’s done he lifts a few of the blankets and has Stiles crawl under them before handing Stiles one of the cups, slipping under the blankets shortly after with his own cup. As soon as Derek is comfortable Stiles maneuvers himself until he’s leaning against Derek, Derek’s arm coming up to wrap around him. 

“This is nice.” Stiles says, after a few moments of comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of the tea going down his throat, as well as the warmth of the blankets and Derek surrounding him.

Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head, smiling softly at the other man “It is.”

They sit there for a while, sipping their tea in silence, just enjoying being around each other. Once they’ve both finished their tea, Stiles takes their mugs and sets them aside before snuggling in closer to Derek. Stiles thinks he can understand a little bit about the peace Derek was talking about. 

“We should do this more often.” Stiles says after a while.

Derek looks up at him, a small pleased smile on his face “I thought you didn’t like the rain?”

“I think I’m starting to see the appeal.” Stiles says as he looks down at where Derek currently has his head resting in his lap and can’t help the smile that crosses his face. He runs a hand through Derek’s hair and Derek snuggles in closer, a happy sigh escaping him. Stiles could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
